Burned
by Madam Mare
Summary: Casey and Olivia have a little mishap with coffee. Femslash...don't like it? Don't read it.


"You're here early," Olivia pulled the lid off her coffee and walked up behind Casey who was leaning over her desk in the squad room.

Startled Casey spun around and not realizing how close Olivia was standing to her, inadvertently crashed into the detective, causing the blistering liquid to dump out down the front of Olivia's shirt.

Olivia squealed as her eyes widened in pain. She dropped the now empty cup and tried to pull the steaming fabric away from her burning skin.

Casey paled and quickly tried to help Olivia. Her fingers went to the buttons on Olivia's shirt and hastily popped them open. The ADA's hands went to Olivia's shoulders and pushed the wet shirt down. She then went quickly to the hem of Olivia's undershirt which was also soaking wet and clinging to her skin, and pulled it over her head.

"Am I interrupting something?" Munch asked with a grin as Elliot and Fin joined him. 

The women jumped in surprise as Casey dropped Olivia's shirt to the floor, a wet plop breaking the deafening silence. Not taking time to explain the situation, Casey positioned herself between the now bra clad detective, and the guys of the squad, and pulled Olivia into the locker room. She grabbed a towel, quickly soaking it with cold water, and gently applied it to Olivia's tender skin.

"I am so sorry. I'm such a klutz," Casey apologized, mentally beating herself up for the mishap.

"It's not your fault, I shouldn't have snuck up on you," She winced as Casey pulled the towel back slightly to inspect the reddened skin on Olivia's toned stomach.

Casey's past EMT training kicked in as she gently probed at the burn before reapplying the cool towel to it. "I don't think it will blister," She looked up at Olivia, "But keep it clean and covered."

"That's what I get for ordering an extra-hot," Olivia grimaced. 

"Do you have any extra clothes here?"

"Yeah, in my locker," Olivia nodded.

Casey guided Olivia to the bench before going to the detective's locker. She quickly returned with a shirt and a nearby first aid kit. Kneeling in front of Olivia, Casey gently took the towel from her. She pulled out a sterile gauze pad and applied antiseptic to it. Gently, she positioned it over Olivia's inflamed skin.

"Hold that there," Casey said softly as she took one of Olivia's hands and placed it over the gauze pad.

Casey turned to grab a roll of gauze, "This won't be the most comfortable bandage," She said apologetically, beginning to wrap it around Olivia's middle.

Olivia smiled with a flutter in her stomach. Casey's fingertips left a smoldering trail in their wake, but it had nothing to do with the coffee burn.

"All set," Casey smiled as she stood up.

"Thanks Case."

The younger woman handed Olivia her shirt, but frowned in concern as she watched Olivia try to maneuver into it. Every time she raised her arm she winced.

With a frustrated growl Olivia tossed the shirt down, "Do I have a button down in there?"

"No, that was the only one."

"Crap," Olivia muttered.

Casey glanced down at Olivia's discarded shirt, "Here, we can swap. Take my shirt."

Olivia raised her eyebrow, "You sure?" She asked hesitantly.

"It's the least I can do," Casey shrugged, beginning to unbutton her suit jacket.

Olivia took her jacket from her and placed it on the bench.

Suddenly feeling nervous, Casey finished unbuttoning the last of the buttons and slid the pale purple blouse down her arms.

"Here," She softly offered the shirt to Olivia, their eyes locking as fingers brushed against each other.

"Thanks," Olivia replied in an equally hushed tone, reluctant to break their intense stare.

Casey pulled Olivia's blue cotton top on. She felt butterflies invade her stomach as she inhaled the detective's familiar scent.

Meanwhile, Olivia was still struggling to get Casey's shirt on. Without thinking, Casey went to stand behind her. She helped Olivia slide the fabric up her arms, her knuckles lightly grazing against Olivia's skin.

Olivia fought not to tremble at the intimate gesture. Buttoning up the blouse, she slowly turned around, a smile gracing her features as she caught a trace of Casey's perfume on her shirt collar. "Thanks," Olivia said gratefully.

"Don't worry about it," Casey felt her heart begin to beat rapidly, feeling the heat radiating from Olivia's body. Their eyes again locked into each other.

"We should probably get back out there," Casey reluctantly tore her eyes from Olivia's, breaking the tension.

Olivia nodded with a playful smile, "I can only imagine what Munch is telling everyone out there."

Rolling her eyes, Casey good-naturedly grumbled, "Wonderful. Doesn't this locker room have a back entrance?"

"Sorry Counselor," Olivia shrugged with a smile, opening the door.

"Good morning ladies," Munch smirked at them over the top rim of his glasses.

"Shut up Munch," Olivia breezed past him, Casey close on her heels.

In the women's absence someone had cleaned up the spilled coffee. Olivia bent over her stained tops and with a sigh of regret, tossed the garments into the trash.

Casey picked up the case file that she had been leaving on Olivia's desk and pulling a sticky note off, handed it to the detective. "The Sanderson trial starts next week. Give me a call when you have a chance to go over your testimony."

Olivia looked the file over with a nod, "You got it."

As Casey left the squad room, she fixed the male detectives with a hard stare, daring them to make a comment. Olivia smiled as she noticed that they wisely chose to keep their mouths shut.

The next day

Olivia lightly tapped her knuckles against the glass pane of Casey's office door. Casey looked up from her paperwork and motioned her in with a smile.

"I come bearing gifts," Olivia grinned, holding up a cup holder with two coffees in one hand, and Casey's shirt in the other.

Casey's eyes sparkled with amusement, "If those are extra hot, you might want to keep your distance."

"I think I'll take my chances," Olivia set the coffee on the ADA's desk.

Casey closed her eyes, inhaling the pleasant aroma as she brought her cup to her lips. "This is just what I needed," She looked up at Olivia in appreciation. 

"Glad to be of service," Olivia stiffly sat down on the couch across from Casey's desk.

The redhead looked over at Olivia with concern. Putting her coffee down she approached her, "How is it feeling?"

"It's alright," Olivia tried to brush off her concern.

Casey fixed a look on Olivia that was usually reserved for difficult witnesses on the stand.

"Still pretty tender," Olivia relented.

"Can I see?"

"Sure," Olivia replied, trying to quell the butterflies that just invaded her stomach.

Casey crouched down next to the detective, trying to keep her breathing even as she pulled her shirt up slightly. She gently pulled the bandage away from Olivia's skin. Olivia sucked in a shaky breath of air when she felt Casey's fingers come into contact with her skin.

"Sorry," Casey said softly, thinking that she hurt Olivia.

"It's okay," Olivia whispered, trying to keep the tremor out of her voice.

Casey leaned in to get a closer look, and when Olivia felt her warm breath against her skin, she thanked all that was holy that she was sitting down.

Casey began to apologize again but when she looked up Olivia's eyes were closed. "Liv?" She asked, placing a hand on the older woman's knee.

This time Olivia couldn't help the shiver that ripped through her body. Opening her eyes, she met Casey's bright green orbs.

Casey looked into the detective's darkened eyes, her pupils dilating as she licked her lower lip.

"Case," Olivia murmured. 

Casey shifted her weight, leaning closer to Olivia.

Suddenly a look of panic overtook Olivia's features as she sprang back from the ADA. "I have to go!" She called over her shoulder as she bolted out of her office.

Casey sighed as she rocked back onto her heels and pulled herself up onto the couch that Olivia had vacated. She looked at the long forgotten case file and coffee cups on her desk as she wondered what to do.

"Crap."

XXXXX

Casey was packing up the last of her files in her semi-darkened office. When she turned around to pick up her coat, Olivia's sudden presence startled her.

"Hey," Olivia said softly.

"Hey."

Olivia pushed her lean form off of the doorjamb, "I guess we should talk."

Casey nodded as Olivia rested a hip against the ADA's desk.

"Sorry about earlier…I," Olivia paused, trying to gather her thoughts.

Casey began to speak, but Olivia cut her off, "I don't want there to be any weirdness between us, so I'm just going to say it." Olivia averted her eyes, hoping that she was not about to ruin her friendship, before continuing, "Whenever you're near me, I can't stop thinking about…"

Casey's lips gently brushing against her own cut off Olivia's speech. She pulled back slowly, meeting the detective's eyes, "Kissing me?" The normally confident ADA asked hesitantly.

Olivia was shocked at the dizzying turn of events. Their eyes met in a smoldering gaze before their lips crashed into each other, melding together in pent up passion. Olivia wound her fingers in Casey's silky tresses, pulling her closer. They momentarily battled for dominance until Casey gave in. Olivia pushed Casey back into her desk, giving her a slight boost until she was sitting on the edge of it. Olivia placed her hands on Casey's thighs as Casey wrapped her legs around the back of Olivia's, pulling her into her.

Moments later when they breathlessly parted, Olivia rested her forehead against Casey's, not leaving her embrace. "Wow," She stated simply.

"Mmm..." The ADA was momentarily at a loss for words, but quickly recovered, "If this is what happens when I spill coffee on you, I guess I should do it more often."

Olivia smiled leaning in to capture Casey's lower lip, giving it a playful nip, "I'm sure we can come up with a better excuse for you to get me out of my clothes."

"Oh really, like what?"

"Well, let's see…" Olivia began to whisper in her ear.

The younger woman listened intently, playfully slapping the detective's shoulder at one suggestion with a blush on her face.

"You know," Casey began, her fingers tracing patterns on Olivia's bare skin where her shirt had ridden up. "I think I like that second suggestion."

"Hmmm…" Olivia nuzzled Casey's neck, "I thought you might."

"Of course, we could still practice some of those other ones…" Casey said suggestively. 

Olivia grinned, taking Casey's hand and tugging her off the desk, "I love the way your mind works Counselor."

Finito


End file.
